degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cheese45/My Prediction for Bitter Sweet Symphony Part 2
Ok I thought I would share how I think the episode Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) would go down... Now this prediction has some minor *spoilers* so watch out if you don't want spoilers.... My Prediction: Ok so I'm gonna start with the scene (the sneak peek on TeenNick.com > http://www.teennick.com/videos/clip/degrassi-bittersweet-symphony-part-2-clip-1-c4x.html) with Eli and Clare outside.... At the end of the sneak peek Eli says to Clare they can go eat breakfast and talk about "having fun in a adult manner which I will not name at this time" and they head off near the garden house (look I only started watching degrassi at about the middle of Season 12A and I don't know if that green house type thingy has a name.... But for the blog ill call it the "green house"). Now what I think will happen is Eli will see Cam (sadly) hung or cut or however Cam decides to commit suicide... I personally think Cam will hang himself with one of the things they hang plants on in the "green house" ;). But Eli will see him and drop the breakfast and turn around and do that whole "go get the teacher and call 911 thingy" to Clare. If you look in the new degrassi promo you see Eli walking towards the "green house" and then there's a clip of him putting his hand on his head.... I think he's looking at Cam (duhh *slaps self*) and then well the scene will end. Then there will be a scene with Katie and Maya and the police cars driving by.... Maya will probably say how she's not hearing from Cam at all.... And stuff. The school might go on a mini lock down then... Then Simpson will talk to students that were close to cam (Maya and Katie, the hockey team, Tristan and Tori ) then Simpson will have a meeting outside with all the students about the situation... Then Dallas will start to freak out that its his fault but Alli will calm him down. The Aftermath: I agree with what other users have been saying about how the characters go crazy. Like Maya goes crazy and laughs about Cam dying because of shock. I eventually think Maya will dump Mr.Fluffy hair dude after Zig talks to her about a reality check.... So they start dating..... But then Maya finds out what Zig said to Cam which caused the suiside and hangs out with Tristan and Tori again.... I don't know if they will forgive Zig but I think they might eventually forgive him. Then Eli starts that druggy problem because of what he experienced seeing Cam all bloody and stuff.... And then there will be Mr.Simpson singing "life goes on".... Yep pretty much like I see it in my head Other stuff I would like to add: -Where's my Adam poo-bear? Him and Becky are probably not gonna get any plots and just like one small plot since the big amount of plots they've had in Season 12B. -If you read this entire blog you are awesome! *virtual hug* -And if you want comment what you think will happen below.... So yeah..... toasters are cool ^.^ Category:Blog posts